


Still Burning, Please Tell Me Why

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sylas steals Rakan's ultimate with one goal in mind: to drag Xayah away from the fight and get some petty vengenace on her. But maybe it's not so vengeful and Xayah has some filthy secrets her opponent is all too happy to lean into. Commission for simo09





	Still Burning, Please Tell Me Why

Xayah was none too happy with how effectively Sylas ducked away from her, again and again playing to something more slippery than she was expecting out of him, and she needed to shut it down. She and Rakan had been running amok through the bottom lane, easily pushing through and dominating. Team fights hadn't proved quite so one-sided and vicious though, making for something a little more even and frustrating, the chaos and the division of messy conflicts and incredible powers being thrown every which way making for something disorienting. Somewhere in the chaos, Sylas stole Rakan's ability and fled, with Xayah refusing to let him get away from her this time. She gave chase, angrily running into the jungle and away from the raging fight to get at her target.

"You can't escape," Xayah called, her barely touching the ground as she ran across the jungle in pursuit, easily catching up to him, closing the distance and leaving little chance of his swift escape no matter how much he tried to book it. Xayah wasn't about to let him get away from her; a well-fed and destructive carry was always a cocky one, there was no holding back. It was the most exploitable behavior, and Xayah fell readily into the trap he was setting, though it wasn't any sort of trap meant to rob her of her streak or of her gear. No, it was much more nefarious than that.

There was no way Sylas was taking Xayah in a fight. Simple as that. He didn't even want to try, knowing full well he would have been in trouble if he tried. But winning a fight was only one form of vengeance, only one way to get back at Xayah for what she was doing to him, and in many ways, he liked this one better. A fight was fine, but he still had to make up for how his team had faltered and failed and how much he wasn't really interested in trying to make redeem a match gone horribly awry. It was a building block to victory, not victory itself. But this? Oh, this was instant gratification.

Sylas waited until the right time to hit Xayah back, when she was closing in on him and most vulnerable, consumed by the fight and most likely to be helpless now against what he could do to her. She was just barely upon him when he turned on his heel and activated the ability he stole from Rakan, charging right through her with just barely too little time for Xayah to realize what was happening as he stormed through her and hit her with the charm effect. "On your knees, 'darling'," he said, his voice rich with mockery.

Falling to her knees in front of Sylas, Xayah's head swam with all manner of messy thoughts and confused, pulsating heat. There was no way to control the downward descent that followed. Rakan had never charmed Xayah with his magic before. He never had to. Her love for him was already set and firm, which meant she had both a lot of experience with loving Rakan, and no experience with Rakan's magic. That mingled in a powerful and wicked way all put together now as she began to tug at her clothes and expose her breasts to him, every breath she took in shaky and hot. Looking up toward Sylas with bright and shining eyes, Xayah saw him now as Rakan himself, and naturally, for the man she loved, she would strip, expose herself, give to him.

"I want you," Xayah moaned, her cheeks flush, eyes wide, heart pounding. "Please, my love... I crave it, here and now. Forget about our fight."

The potency of the charm effect was incredible, and Sylas couldn't believe his luck as he reached for his clothes, tugging them away with a greed and a fervor almost too hot and too crazed for him to feel firm in what he was doing, just trying to shed all of his clothes now and get them out of the way, fishing his cock out as it hardened in excitement at the exposing of Xayah's small but perky breasts, a show of lust and indulgence all for him. The urgency behind everything Xayah did impressed him, gave him an appreciation now for just how depraved he could get with this, marveling at how frantic and fervid Xayah was in her appreciation of his everything, so crazed and hot that all he needed to do was lean into it and let her own desires ruin her.

The sight of his cock had Xayah salivating, convinced in her haze that she was sucking Rakan's as she pushed forward of her own volition, grabbing the base of his shaft and plunging forward eagerly, beginning to appreciate and adore him without worry or shame, just a sloppy back and forth of her head rocking in appreciative bliss along his cock, slurping and moaning with a direct and hungry need for his cock, a need to fulfill her wildest and most shameless desires. "Your cock feels bigger today," she whined as she drew back, peppering him with kisses. "And it tastes so juicy... I haven't been a bad lover leaving you wanting, have I?"

She didn't stop her fellating to answer that question, shoving right back down the cock again. Filled with intense lust, Xayah used her free hand to get her clothes out of the way and her fingers into her pussy, working them back and forth in steady and firm appreciation now of everything hot and needy that rumbled through her. Proving to be her own worst enemy in this situation, Xayah slobbered all over Sylas's cock without even needing much direction or purpose to drive home the desperation and the heat of her needy, driven hungers. Everything was already so perfectly lined up, so prime and hungry that all she needed to do was abandon all reason or decency in her to lose her mind completely.

"You're so good at this," Sylas groaned, enthralled by the sight of Xayah greedily tending to his cock, her glassy-eyed cock worship feeling like it came from a place of certainty and readiness, like this was her natural state and that all she had to do was give in to the pleasure, throwing herself completely into this molten chaos and allowing herself to sink further and further on, into something reckless and weird. "You must love sucking cock."

Xayah did, she just usually reserved this sort of thing for the man she loved, which right now she was under the misguided idea that Sylas was, seeing him as Rakan as she worked her head on back and forth in greedy, slobbering worship of his cock. There was no containing her wild lust, no holding back the love and affection throbbing through her as she showed everything she could now to the pleasure and the reckless, greedy advance of her appetites getting hotter and hotter out of control. Without hesitation she got him into her throat, gagging him down and staring up at Sylas with determined lust, growing hungrier and needier with each push down into depravity, seeking to burn brighter and messier still, ever hotter and needier by the second.

This was an exposing and messy show of a lot of things that were not very helpful for anything about Xayah's well being and dignity, her reputation dying a death with each inch she gobbled down, choking him down hotly and allowing something too messy and uncontrolled to take hold of this mess. But she couldn't help herself, filled with cravings and lusts that needed tending to, fingers pumping in and out of her desperate twat without any way to control her unrestrained descent, losing more and more ground to the excitement of servicing cock. She was a needy, soaking wet, aching mess and there was no way for her to control this descent with any sort of reason or sense, just giving up to sensations getting too unruly and weird to deal with, letting the hunger consume her and letting everything stand in beautiful service of her needs. Needs that she didn't care in any practical way had come from Sylas and his wicked intentions for her.

Everything sloppy and hungry that Xayah flaunted only showed off a side of her meant only for her lover to see, slobbering so messily all over the cock and giving up to it everything she could, all in the greedy pursuit of indulgences getting weirder and hotter out of control. Xayah was a mess so inconsolable and reckless as she threw herself into this, plunging ever hotter into surrender and leaving nothing to chance, just craving this pleasure more and more, hooked on his cock, hooked on her fingers pumping in and out of her sopping wet twat.

Massaging a cock with her throat just felt right. Anything for the one she loved. Xayah was a cocksucking machine, focused on complete acceptance and indulgence she let everything wash over her in waves of crushing, heaving bliss, proving so frenzied and so decadent that she couldn't contain herself, slurping ever on a sense of duty and need. The only way to do right by her man was to service him thoroughly, to give him what he wanted as hard as she could and let the pleasures follow on from there. It was a messy situation, but one that gave Xayah the firm sense she was doing the right thing, that she was being a good lover, a good wive. A good whore for her man.

There was no way Sylas could possibly restrain himself as he indulged in her mouth, as he marveled at Xayah's readiness to slobber all over a cock, to deepthroat it, to adore it. She was a raw and reckless woman who just happened to be devoted to her man above all else, it seemed, and fixated on servicing his cock with the utmost joy and excitement. it was a good thing to know, a good and exciting mess to be intrigued by, to open up to. Sylas had every intention of taking advantage of that devotion and all that came with it, wanting to know how far he could push her and what he could do with this mess of indulgence.

He came hard and right into her mouth, Sylas's cock erupting and spewing forward his thick, hot, bitter seed, pumping it into her mouth and flooding it. Xayah whined and moaned around the feeling of cum hitting her tongue and overwhelming her mouth, but dutifully she began to swallow it down in waves as it followed, greedily slurping every last drop down with the care and firmness that she knew it needed, this cock deserving of everything that she could give to it. At least until the throbbing stopped, until the flow of spunk into her mouth ebbed, and until she came to her senses.

Pulling back a panic, Xayah's eyes lost their fogginess, lost the haze and the daze of something that she had been sitting on so much,suddenly aware of everything she had been doing and knowing it was wrong, panic washing over her. "You're not Rakan," she said, dizzy and confused by what she had just done, by the way she had sucked the cock of a man who was not her love. A lot of emotions hit Xayah all at once, playing across her face in wild confusion while an amused Sylas stood over her, expecting shame and ready to find that she was completely humiliated by this mess. And at first, sure, that was definitely her response. "How dare you?" she asked, balling her fist, overcompensating for embarrassment with anger.

But then came a lot of other things. Her senses picked up on them. ON the fact that her hand between her legs was still rubbing at her pussy through her anger, the taste of cum in her mouth, and most importantly, the sight of Sylas's cock. Sylas was endowed with something incredible, something so big and hot and thick that it made her thighs tremble. How could she have even confused a cock of this size and majesty for Rakan's? Trembling with confused desire, the feelings that surged up through Xayah made for a swell of weird things all at once that just left her full of cravings, full of need.

"This match has been so boring anyway," Xayah whined. "Maybe I should... Nngh, this cock is too nice to let go of." Placing her hand back around it, Xayah gave some kisses to the head, while a shocked Sylas stood over her in awe. "But if you want more of me, you have to do it right." The lust quivering through her had Xayah wanting to see where this went, to keep giving in to it for as weird and insane as it was.

"And what's right?" Sylas asked. He leaned into the weirdness, feeling like this was a situation so insane and removed from decency that it almost couldn't be real. To see faithful Xayah willing to get more of his cock with the charm effect worn off was startling, and Sylas had to know how much he could get out of her.

"For one, you need to put these hands to work." Xayah grabbed Sylas's hands one by one, placing them onto her head right around her ears. "Sucking cock is nice, but if you really want to get revenge, you need to facefuck me raw and then cum on my face. Come on, I'm not going to be a sweet, sappy cocksucker for anyone but Rakan, and you'd better get rough with me from now on." She was firm in her remark, confident, showing off something so wild and bizarre that it didn't really make any sense to Sylas, but he was ready for it. If Xayah was willing to get roughed up and truly, utterly fucked by another man, he was happy it got to be him.

So he tightened his hold on the back of Xayah's head and forced her down onto his cock with one hard shove, forcing her to throat his cock and begin to greedily slobber all over him, whining and choking in complete surrender now to the harshness of another round of oral, this one much more brutal and harsh than the last. "If you want to be treated like a whore instead, I'll do it," he groaned. "Cocky little carry bitch gets to choke on my dick now."

Beneath the messy deepthroat noises that Xayah immediately began to make as she got her face fucked was something joyful and hot, a needy excitement rumbling beneath the surface as the big cock began to batter her throat, plunging forward so brutally and harshly that she the firmness and tightness of his grip in her hair was the only thing really keeping her in place now. It was a brutal and exciting feeling, something hitting so sudden and hot and messy that it was just too good to be true. This time when Xayah looked up at Sylas, it wasn't under the misguided belief he wasn't Rakan, not full of love or acceptance. Now she looked at him like she was a needy whore begging to be fucked.

Sylas had no idea what was real anymore. He wasn't exactly sure he even wanted to know. The excitement he felt in watching Xayah beg him with her eyes to fuck her throat until she blacked out was enticing and a mystery that he felt would be more interesting if he simply never solved it, letting the wonder and the dark truth of Xayah's faithfulness to Rakan go unexplored as he instead took to exploring her throat with the tip of his cock, tugging her down his shaft and jerking her about with tight fistfuls of her hair, ready to make the most now of this sinfully exciting situation.

The fat cock plunging down her throat was ecstasy now to Xayah, who held firm and sloppily, lovingly eager as she endured this treatment, so raw and disrespectful, hitting the spot just right for her as she chased on pleasures hotter and more frantic by the second. Her fingers worked faster at her pussy,which dripped only slightly less than all the drool running down her chin as the vicious sway of her head back and forth hit the spot just right. Xayah was inconsolable now, a reckless and hungry mess of too many feelings and desires for her to make sense of this. It hit the spot too well, inducing pure ecstasy within her as she chased the pleasures down hotter, more frenzied and needy with each push, craving something potent and unstoppable.

There was no sense to what was being done to her, which was exactly how Xayah liked it, fueling the needy, reckless fingerfucking that set her aflame. Everything that Xayah wanted now was complete surrender, an acceptance of what was being done to her that would tear her asunder, and she was completely without shame in getting it, letting the confusion and frustration deepen as she left Sylas hanging on why she was so eager for this, why she flipped so quickly and let him facefuck her. Some coy games meant to drive a man up the wall would only excite Xayah further, only give her a deeper and hotter swell of excitement to savour and play with. That was all this was to Xayah now; a game.

A game that came to its gooey and unrepentant end when finally the cock pulled out of her mouth, Sylas moving abruptly as he groaned and ached, his cock slapping down across her face so wet and slimy as he fired off his shot of messy spunk all over her. The now helpless Xayah had no choice but to accept the cum gushing all over her face, but she did so with a bright smile and a confident, firm enjoyment that seemed utterly gratuitous and relentless, something bizarre and raw and so twisted, but oh so very exciting. "That's much better," she whined, gasping for air and trembling as the mess of having her face ruined began to make her mascara run from the tears swelling in her eyes. she licked along her face to catch some of the cum, jaw trembling as her ever-bright and ready gaze adored him from below. "Now... What else can you do to me?'

The words felt almost defiant, so harsh and sudden and exciting that Sylas just needed to shut her up, having no idea what to make of her indulgences but nonetheless craving them. Lifting Xayah up quickly, he grabbed at her perky butt and slammed her down onto his cock, harsh and wicked in the show of pure aggression and heat that he felt so desperately in need of, impaling her down on his fat prick and beginning to rock her up and down his aching cock with something so harsh and unrepentant that there was just no way for poor, 'sweet' Xayah to deal with it, bounced up and down on his cock with a show of such brutal speed and heat that there was nowhere for her to go but down. Deep down.

"How's this?" Sylas groaned, slamming her up and down his cock with hard, quick motions meant to heave her up and down his shaft without any recourse or way to respond, her body helpless now against the relentless onslaught of his deep, primal fucking. Sylas fucked her with shameless vigor, a heat getting to be too much for her to deal with. Xayah responded with little more than raw gasps of pleasure as his fat cock plunged into her tight pussy and stretched it open, filling her with a punishing delight that had her thrashing in his embrace, feeding the smugness now of the man who had her completely helpless under his touch. "He must not be fucking you right if you're giving up like this. My cock that much bigger than this?"

A frantic and twisting, "Yes!" was the most Xayah felt capable of as she cheated on her man with Sylas, a vulgar and raw sort of reward to give someone who had stolen her lover's magic just to charm her into sucking his cock, but Xayah was a complicated woman with urges and needs and decisions made entirely of her own volition, things that didn't need answering or explaining in her mind, and a man like Sylas wasn't going to get hung up on the specifics of asking her why she was doing what she did, why she hungered for his cock. He'd brag and gloat and flaunt that he was in control and that she was hooked on his cock, but little more, and that was exactly how Xayah wanted it to stay.

Every savage thrust into her twat felt exhilarating, a rush of sinful pleasures that Xayah didn't try to deny herself, reveling in how wrong it was, in the betrayal of the man she loved for something so pure and exciting, so hot that she couldn't think straight. This was pleasure in its purest and most enticing form, bringing about sensations too brilliant and beautiful for her to ever want to let stop. The dizzying heights of pure lust that she found impaled atop Sylas's cock too hot to believe, and she was unafraid of the pleasure she embraced, moaning louder and needier as she took on the pleasure, accepting this chaotic thrill and all that came with it.

Refusing to doubt or question this wonderful gift in any way, Sylas was content to just pound on and completely ruin Xayah, indulging in the savage pace of ruining her pussy, pounding away viciously and learning with each onward push what he could do, what he was capable of inflicting upon her. There was no restraint or sense or composure in any of this; everything was about domination now, about hammering on and senselessly embracing his appetites and his most unruly lusts, pushing on stronger and more wicked as everything he did showed off the wild and unfettered ecstasies that he hadn't realized he was so pent up and desperate for until he had a cute little redhead screaming on his dick.

"Fuck me," she whined, a panting wreck giving herself up with indecent delight to the pleasure, proving completely out of control now as she clung tightly to the muscular man savaging her, her body trembling in need and ecstasy under the pleasure of being so firmly taken, ruined and dominated by such a huge cock, by cheating on Rakan with another man. She showed off something truly mad with each plunge down, craving more and more pleasure as her molten surrender proved too incredible and too hot to believe. "Fuck me like you own me. Like you hate me."

Sylas wasn't sure what something that both of those things entailed was even like, but he knew he was in control and didn't want to let up, thrusting faster, bouncing her atop his cock with a fierce and ferocious pace leaving her more and more helpless with each pass, proving a molten mess of chaos and heat getting too much for either to handle. The pleasure was intoxicating and addictive, a push into the madness and the pleasure of pure surrender that proved ever stronger, disastrous but so undeniable that neither could contain themselves.

Xayah hit her peak first. She'd spent so long fingering herself and hoping she'd cum, that now having her pussy stretched and stuffed like this hit the spot just right. She gave up completely, screaming and thrashing in a bliss too hot to believe, while the eruption of hot, gooey spunk gushing into her set her aflame, made the thrashing, needy wreck into a mess of ecstasy and hunger, with, "Cum in me!" being the only decently legible thing she said in the flurry of noise and panic that ensued, a show of complete surrender and desolation too hot to believe. Xayah was a mess, but she was a mess whose tight pussy felt absolutely incredible now to Sylas, and he just had to seek more of it.

He slammed her down onto his fat cock and pumped her desperate cunt full of jizz, making her shriek and thrash with the ecstasy that she had craved so badly, finding relief and ecstasy in the warmth and the bliss of being filled. His cum pumped into her with so much messy, gooey seed that she could barely deal with it all, but Xayah showed off a firmness and a craving with her crazed, dizzy eyes staring him down that helped solidify his need to keep going, because clearly Xayah could handle more than that, and the goal suddenly became to push her to her limits.

So he turned her around in his grasp, hooking his arms under her legs and then back behind her neck, pinning her in a powerful and unyielding full nelson before he impaled her down on his fat prick and proudly began to violate her ass. Xayah's shrieks sent birds flying from the trees as the pure flood of noise that ensued alone would have been excessive. She twisted and heaved under so much that she didn't know how to contain herself any longer, giving up completely, lost to the dizziness and the thrill of having her perky ass stuffed full of dick. There was no sparing herself now from this madness, from the downward spiral of that she felt rule her and her senses. The only way now to deal with any of this was to lose herself, and lose herself Xayah did.

"Destroy my ass," she whined. "Gape me. Fuck me until I can't walk, let them find me ruined and leaking with your cum!" She couldn't move much in this position, getting full nelson analed into oblivion by a powerful man with big arms and an even bigger cock, but she was so happy to be taken like this, to find the brutality and the heat of a situation so horribly removed from sense or reason. There was nothing good or decent about this, nothing that brought any sanity to this situation. Xayah was a vulgar, hyper slutty disaster showing off a new side of herself totally beyond reason, sense, or control, and Sylas had no idea where this side of her came from, but he wanted to see more of it.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're a disaster when he finds you," Sylas growled. "Let him know his girl had the time of her life getting wrecked by my cock, and when he sees how hard my big dick gaped your ass, he'll know he won't ever please you like I could." Was she a cheating fetishist? A secret slut? In some ways it didn't matter enough for Sylas to think on it, as he just kept his pace up on loosening up Xayah's perky and incredibly tight ass, subjecting her to the reckless thrills of the pounding of a lifetime. It was really only important that he ruin her, and nothing else really mattered now to Sylas. He just needed to do this.

Folded in half and getting her ass reamed, Xayah was in heaven, every sound she made perfectly mingling the thrills of pain and pleasure into a messy symphony of bliss that spilled from her mouth endlessly. There was no way for Xayah to control the mess of sensations that ruled her, and she didn't even try, giving up to something truly reckless and only getting messier with each pass. So long as she was on the receiving end of pleasure like this, Xayah saw no reason to want it to stop, even if she was likely not going to be able to walk much after this. It was a swell of something so beautiful and twisted and wrong that her every instinct was to burn deeper and hotter as she learned the true extent of what she was capable of.

Xayah's neglected pussy dripped down to the ground in messy shows of pure appreciation, of a pleasure getting too weird and overwhelming and hot for Xayah to even make sense of how good it felt. Anal was always exciting, but Sylas's massive cock pushed her to new, dizzy heights of something so special and frenzied, the unapologetic bliss burning her up messier and hotter as she gave in to this, deepening the pleasure and the swell of too much to comprehend. Xayah was happy to be here, and in that happiness, she found something insane, something dark and frenzied and primed to absolutely fucking destroy her.

When she came, it was the hottest, loudest, messiest production imaginable. Xayah's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the fuck drunk ecstasy of this situation proving nigh unbelievable as she twisted and shivered in messy understanding and acceptance of something too hot and twisted and raw to believe. She was done for, and as she thrashed in confusion and lust, the eruption of Sylas into her ass only made things better and hotter, a swell of pleasure too hot to believe, completely shattering her sense of reason and awareness with pleasure too incredible to believe. Sylas made sure to keep thrusting through his orgasm, pumping her full of a little extra goodness.

And then dropping her right to the ground. "You want to be treated like a whore?" he snarled. "Well there you go." Leaving Xayah there was the best way he could have ended this, but not only for his own sake; he felt like it was exactly what she would have wanted, having no idea if Rakan was in to finding his girl after a huge cock wrecked her or if Xayah liked seeing him heartbroken. Didn't matter to him; he got off, now it was time to leave her to her fate and play out the rest of this foregone conclusion of a match. Losing didn't seem so bad anymore, he'd gotten what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
